The present invention relates to an automatic sewing unit formed by a loading station, a transfer mechanism, two preparing stations, two sewing stations and stacking station for the sewn pieces.
The main object of the present invention is that of making wholly automatic the preparing process of the clothes pieces i.e., shirt cuffs, whereonto different sewing operations are to be executed.
The technical problem to be solved to reach the purpose mentioned above was that of having suitable means to draw the pieces one by one from a stack, bring them under the needle of the sewing units after having suitably oriented and positioned the same and then conveying them toward a stacker. The resolution of the technical problem is characterized in that the transfer mechanism is made by a mounting member sliding on a guide due to the driving of pneumatic motor and whereonto a first group of kinematic members is placed and the relative pneumatic actuators to allow lowering and lifting movements of a series of pressers provided for the intermittent conveyance of the fabric pieces to be sewn and a second group of kinematic members and the relative pneumatic actuators to make vertical displacements for drawing a fabric piece from a stack in the loading station, progress movements of the fabric pieces toward the following stations taking place due to the displacements of the mounting member along said guide.